Poco D. Divino
Poco “Big Boy” D. Divino (女王神, ''Poco D. Divino'') is Krolowa’s little brother, the youngest okama and one of the most physically strongest in the world. Poco had been recruited into the SOF Pirates by Krolowa and now is a member of his division. Originally Poco was a waiter/performer at the Newkama Land place. He was a great fan of Ivankov and loved to do shows with him, but Krolowa hating the okama queen with all of his might. Had taken Poco out of that bad influence and now is teaching Poco the right ways of Okama, also using Poco as his muscles around the ship. Poco had just recently found and brought Poco onto the SOF crew, mainly because of the lack of Okamas on the ship. Poco now helps in whatever position he can now and is being trained in Krolowa Kenpo, to carry on the Divino legacy. Unlike his older brother, Poco is rather one of the nicer and social members of the crew. Poco however is still a child and very young, he has earned himself a bounty of 90,000,000 for such crimes as. His innocent games outside and accidentally destroying several buildings that were government property. His own set freeing slaves from a noble’s house and then escaping from Impel Down with Ivankov and friends. His most famous crime is his little rampage with Krolowa on a town that was mean to his big brother. With this Poco sets out to have fun in this world, go out and find adventures. But mostly importantly is to make both Ivankov and Krolowa of proud of him. Appearance Poco is a very tall and muscular kid, even though he is 12 years old. He is a dark skinned kid like Krolowa is and he has long white frizzy hair. He usually wears a school uniform, sleeveless and comes down just above his belly. Revealing well toned abs and body, he has bandages on his wrist and arms. He wears a little blue skirt, with ripped edges on it and a pair of white shoes, with bandages around his ankles and legs. During his days as a waiter and performer at newkama land, her worn the same outfit. But it was underneath a long fur coat he had button up, he also wore several bracelets on his arms and a few beaded necklaces. He then had a large hat with several feathers off to the side of it, colored black and red. Often he was seen wearing and apron whenever he had served others and wore a headset whenever he had performed with Ivankov. However often sometime whenever there is an important event, he has a long black dress, with sleeves ripped off sleeves. He wears a pair of black high heeled shoes and wears a pink boa like his big brother does, carrying a fan as well. He often does put on his best make-up as well, making him glow. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Will of D. Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Fan User Category:Okama Category:Rokushiki User Category:SOF Pirates Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Performer Category:Divino Family Category:Swordsmen